


New Hobbies

by Jay Starbeing (thetulpaspet)



Series: Infected Chris Adventures [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: sort of a cross over with TF2?, tender moments for infected Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetulpaspet/pseuds/Jay%20Starbeing
Summary: Chris, post RE6, post getting infected, discovers a new hobby.





	New Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> So, to explain, 1) this Chris is infected, 2) there’s a lot of....feelings attached to the place he’s visiting, for me. I’ll explain that, if anyone wants me to, but for now, this is about Chris. Brownie points to those people that recognize where he is exactly. I hope to the goddess above that I described everything correctly. ;w; Anyway, enjoy~

Exploring forests had become Chris’ new hobby. Well, forests and abandoned places. As such, he’d explored the nearby forest so much so that he thought he’d seen everything. He proved to be wrong when he found what looked to be an old military base, one side marked with blue colors and the other marked with red. Both sides looked rather...ranch like, if he had to put a name to it. Two barns faced each other, with a bridge running over a gap in between them. Grass and vines had taken over a lot, letting Chris know how old the place truly was. He could just barely make out some water in the gap under the bridge from where he stood behind a rotting fence that looked ready to collapse.

It actually did when Chris went to climb in, almost having a heart attack in the process. He hadn’t been expecting it to fall like that. Recovering, he stepped over the fence and into the base cautiously. He’d bumped into infected in the forest before, and things worse than simple infected, so he’d learned that it paid to be cautious. He walked up to the secondary fence, getting a better look into the gap. There was indeed water, deep enough that you would have to swim through it. On one side, the blue side, he noticed flowers clinging to the walls of the makeshift pool, a gentle pink that looked almost...burned. He followed the trail with his eyes to a large sewer pipe sticking out of the wall, curious. He wasn’t about to get wet so, making his way past the fence, he made his way into the blue base through one of the two entrances. There were dirt and plants all over the place, along with bullet holes on the walls and the tell tale pock marks created by explosives. What sort of place had this been? He’d had no real clue.

The two entrances converged rather quickly into a small hallway with a grated ceiling, showing off a small room on the second floor. He grunted when he kicked a heavy metal piece, having been occupied with looking up at the grating. Holding his injured foot, he looks down to see what he kicked and finds a large, round blue piece of metal with a smaller cylinder attached to what must have been the front being overtaken by grass and mold. Assorted metal bits sat with it in a heap, as if it had once been something else entirely, and if he looked clearly, he could make out what must have been legs in the pile. Unsure of what it must have been, he stepped over it and continued down the short hallway into a branching path going right and left. He looked both ways and weighed his options. To the right was a door way opening into sunlight and probably more of the above ground part of the base. To the left, a door way led to a set of stairs going down, probably into the sewers he’d seen before. So, he could either chase the flowers he’d seen or he could see if there were any papers left over that could tell him what sort of place this had been.

Thinking it over, he turned left and headed for the sewers. This way, he could get his curiosity out of the way and if there was nothing there, he could spend as long as he needed looking around the rest of the base. He walked around the railing and down the stairs as he pulled out a flashlight, quietly stepping into the water at the bottom. Well, looks like he was getting a little wet today. He as glad he wore sturdy boots. Looking up from the water lapping at his legs, he spotted the flowers filling the hallway, almost acting like lily pads. They were certainly strange and looked to be thriving despite being enclosed and basically without sun. He shined the flashlight down the tunnel, whistling quietly. There were a lot of flowers. He made a mental note to grab a few on his way out as he made his way down the hallway, watching the water rippling and moving the flowers around. Pretty soon he came to a corner and, looking right, spotted the body of water he’d seen when he was up top. He shined his flashlight to the left and was surprised to see that the path of flowers continued into the wall.

Frowning, he moved to poke the wall and was startled when his finger went through it. Of course the place was far from normal. He brought his hand back, and looked at it, making sure it was alright before stepping through fully and into a long hallway that curved sharply to the right. Here there were signs of life, candles half used and melted where they stood on small shelves. Stepping lightly in the dust and flowers, he walked forward, peeking into the rooms he passed. He found more signs of life in the rooms, chairs pulled out from tables in what looked to be a small kitchenette, a book left on the table and in the middle of being reclaimed by the flowers he was following. He could see bits and pieces of pots and pans further in, left as if their owner would be coming back to clean them. He wondered silently who had used them last, and how long ago that had been. The decorations certainly claimed that it was from a bygone age.

He moved onto the next room, across the hallway from the first but a little further down, and found himself in a small bed room with a single bed, a dresser, and a small desk. Intrigued, he made his way over to the desk and found a journal laying on it. He picked it up with his free hand, freeing it from the flowers growing over it. He shoved it in his bag, making a note to flip through it later on. Who knows, maybe it had a treasure map in it.

Snorting quietly, he made his way back out of the room and continued down the hallway, reaching the end, with some curiosity. The hallway opened up into a small living room-ish area that was joined to a library room on one side. It was clear, though, that something major had happened. The charred remains of furniture could be seen underneath the flowers, telling the story that a fire had happened. The flowers themselves looked more burnt here than before, and got worse as he followed them into the library.

While small, the library must have been grand. Who ever lived there had put effort into the room, though most of that effort was now burnt. Chris looked around the room with curiosity, wondering what exactly had happened. It was more obvious here that there had been a fire and that this place was its origin. On one end of the room, there was what could only be described as a bush of the flowers filling the space and in the middle, the shape of a man. Stepping around the burnt bookshelves and walking quickly over to it to look closer, he was relieved to see that there were no bones or ashes. But it was clear that someone had either gotten caught in the blaze or had tried killing themselves. That stunned him, and made him wonder about what had gone on there.

He slowly made his way back out to the surface, settling in the dirty and grass outside of the barn for a quick break, eying the flowers he’d grabbed on his way out. He wondered what sort of person had planted them and if they were even alive still. He had the journal, but that would only tell him so much. Sighing, he got up and made his way home, mind still on the place and knowing full well that he would be back to explore it further. He felt like there was a lot waiting to be found there.


End file.
